


Draco Malfoy NSFW/SFW Alphabet

by sweet_mango_mochi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Soft sex, Teasing, daddy - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_mango_mochi/pseuds/sweet_mango_mochi
Summary: just a little nsfw/sfw alphabet on our favorite albino ferret
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 6





	Draco Malfoy NSFW/SFW Alphabet

Nsfw Alphabet

A= Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

It depends on what time of day it is. If it is in the morning and we have things to do, then he will take a quick shower then pass it on to me, just to be sure we don’t get “distracted”. If it is in the morning and we have nothing to do that day we will take a long shower together and most likely have sex in the shower. If it is nighttime and we are both tired, then we will take a bath together but no extra sex. If it is nighttime and we aren’t going to bed right away, then we will have sex in the bath tub. Whenever we take baths together we always have bubble baths and use salts for our aching bodies. If it is in the afternoon(which it almost never is; we hate afternoon sex), then we will take a quick shower then go get food.

B= Body Part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Draco’s favorite body parts of his, are his hands and chest. He loves his hands around my throat and my body clinging to his chest. He loves how his hands run all over my body and how I react to them. He loves tangling his hands up in my hair.

His favorite body parts of mine are my mouth, eyes, and throat. He loves kissing my lips and the noises I make during sex, whether it’s screams, moans, or whimpers. He loves making eye contact during sex. He loves leaving hickeys on my throat and choking me.

C= Cum (Anything to do with cum)

He hates cumming outside of me. He thinks the only place his cum should be is deep inside of me, whether it’s down my throat or deep inside my pussy. _Thank god for birth control._

D= Dirty Secret

His dirty secret is he’s had a crush on me since the first day of school but really got feelings for me in our 3rd year. His other dirty secret is sometimes he likes to be the sub. Usually, he is the dom but occasionally he will let me take control and will let me fuck his brains out.

E= Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

It is not a very big secret that Draco is a fucking sex god. He knows exactly where to put everything and is very experienced.

F= Favorite Position

Draco’s favorite positions are missionary and lotus. We of course switch it up, but those are our favorites.

G= Goofy (Are they serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc?)

While he can be very goofy and silly before and after sex, he is extremely focused and serious during sex. We definitely fool around and make jokes before but we get dead set on making it the best we can.

H= Hair (How well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes?)

He is very well groomed… ya know… down there… there isn’t that much hair. He is never unclean when we have sex either, he will always clean up before because it can be unpleasant when either or both of us are unclean.

No. Obviously they don’t. His fucking eyebrows are dark brown while he has platinum blonde hair… do the math.

I= Intimacy (How are they during the moment? Romantic aspect)

It really depends on the mood. If we are more desperate or if we are having angry sex, then it will be rougher, less intimate, and faster. If we are more sensually driven, then it will be softer, sexier, more sensual and intimate, and slower.

J= Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He likes sex better but will tease me by jerking off and not touching me or letting me touch him. He only really masturbates if we are not with each other at the moment or if he’s trying to get a rise out of me.

K= Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Daddy kink. I fucking hate this one. He loves this one but doesn’t use it unless I say okay or start it up. He doesn’t really have a problem with me not liking it.

Teasing in public. He loves to touch me in public and when I touch him in public. We sometimes make a game out of it; if I tease him enough to where he gets frustrated, then he can either give up and I win or continue through and vice versa. If you give up, the other person gets to be the dom. If you don’t give up and it gets to be too much, then you can tell the other person and they will stop.

Choking. He loves to choke me and grab me by the throat. He will sometimes just hold my throat but other times he will actually choke me. Once it gets to a point where it hurts or I can’t breath, then I tap on his wrist.

Dirty talk. This goes along with the teasing and teasing in public. He loves to turn me on by saying dirty things to me.

L= Location (Favorite place to do the do)

Draco loves to have sex in our beds, our bath tubs, and the shower. Those are really the only places we have sex except the occasional broom closet.

M= Motivation (What turns them on)

Making out, lingerie, specific lotion/perfume of mine he loves, dirty talking each me/him, and just thinking about me.

N= No (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Draco wouldn’t do anything I’m not comfortable with, he is very aware of my consent at all times(our safe word is stop). Things he isn’t comfortable with are things like bdsm, exhibition kink, anal, pegging, masochism, things that include physical and psychological pain. Draco also hates degradation for himself and for me. He also would never have a threesome or share me.

O= Oral (Preference for giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Draco loves giving me head and he is very skilled at it. He knows exactly what to kiss, lick, press, and suck and knows exactly how my body works and how to make me squirm and writhe under him. He loves it when I grind into him while he comes down on me, seeking my release. Just like most men, he enjoys getting head but won’t force me and will only get it if I’m in the mood; it’s not his favorite thing.

P= Pace (Are they fast and rough, or slow and sensual?)

It depends on the atmosphere. Draco’s all for fast-paced, rough, hard sex, but when he’s feeling more romantic he loves to take his time. He can make love for hours, but if I need it, then he’ll tap me out in a matter of minutes.

Q= Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc)

Honestly, our quickies can be really fucking hot but proper sex is so much sexier. Draco prefers proper sex but if we’re desperate we can make each other cum in a closet in 5 minutes.

R= Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks?)

He’s all for trying new things, except the things we know we aren’t up for trying. Draco does have some tricks up his sleeve though that make sex more interesting.

S= Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last?)

Draco is in tip top shape and we both have high endurance so we both can last for quite a long time.

T= Toy (Do they own a toy? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

We don’t really use toys at all except for our ties. Sometimes, we’ll tie  
the other one up, but other than that we never use toys.

U= Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)

Like I said before, he loves teasing and edging me. We love to make games out of it.

V= Volume (How loud are they, what sounds they make)

He isn’t as vocal as I am but he groans and growls a lot to not seem weak with moans. My moans definitely turn him on though.

W= Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice?)

Draco enjoys the feeling of me clawing and scratching at his back. This is the only type of pain he likes during sex. I don’t do it to a degree where it bleeds or breaks skin but in a pleasurable way.

X= X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)

Anything but average. He is about nine inches long.

Y= Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Draco has a pretty high sex drive. His sex drive is about as high as mine so we’re significantly equal.

Z= Zzz (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

We usually cuddle after, sometimes we talk but only if we have time or if we aren’t tired yet. We love to make jokes and fall asleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

Sfw Alphabet

A= Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)

Draco is very affectionate and loving. He shows his affection by complimenting me every day, physical touch, and spending time with me.

B= Best Friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)

He would be very annoying and fun, like he usually is. It would start with me threatening to turn him into an albino ferret like fake Moody did to him in our 4th year.

C= Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)

YES. Draco LOVES cuddles. He is literally always the little spoon. So fucking annoying. When I’m upset or angry or sad then I get to be the little spoon but other than that, no.

D= Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How good are they at cooking and cleaning?)

Yes, he wants to settle down eventually and start a family. Draco doesn’t have a great relationship with his father, so he wants to be the best dad there is. I had to teach him, but he is a really excellent cook and has a pretty good work ethic.

E= Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)

It would depend on the situation. Like, if Voldemort threatened my life then he would do it in the most hurtful way possible and not tell me the ulterior motive, just so I’ll stay away from him. If he cheated, then he would be as soft as possible just so he has a lower chance of being ✨murdered✨.

F= Fiance (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)

Draco is all for commitment. He would want to wait until we are very sure we want to get married.  
G= Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)

He is very gentle with me. Draco is very respectful and always takes my feelings and how comfortable I am into consideration.

H= Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)

He rarely ever hugs me. When we see each other we always kiss and hold hands, we never hug. The only times we ever hug are after arguments, opening up to each other, crying, or when the other is upset. His hugs are like big bear hugs, and they feel very safe. If he needs a hug after crying or opening up then I hold him and he’ll cry or stay silent. He’ll usually hum to me if I’m crying.

I= I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)

This was a problem. Draco was kind of scared to say I love you because he was scared of rejection and humiliation. I was also afraid of that but got confident so I asked him if he did and we both said it. I took us like 6 and a half months. _I know, I hate myself too._

J= Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)

OH MY GOD WHEN I TELL YOU THIS MOTHERFUCKER GETS SO FUCKING JEALOUS FOR NO GODDAMN REASON. But when there is reason, and I’m uncomfortable, *cough* McLaggen *cough* then he won’t do much, just attempt to break every bone in that person's body and then ask me if I’m okay every 5 minutes for the rest of the goddamn week. _Damn, I threw a lot of shade in this one._ 😭

K= Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)

It depends. If Draco wants to do the ✨do✨ roughly, then they will be rougher, hotter, and quicker. If Draco wants to do the ✨do✨ softly, then they will be sexier, softer, and longer. If I am being made ✨uncomfy✨ by someone then he’ll come up to us and start making out with me until that person leaves. He likes to kiss me on the lips, jaw, throat, and chest. He also likes kissing my hands and forehead when he’s being cute. He likes to be kissed on his lips, jaw, and collarbones.

L= Little Ones (How are they around children?)

He is very good with children and loves being around them. Kids always love Draco and he has a knack for babysitting. _Hint, hint bubs._ 😘

M= Mornings (How are mornings spent with them?)

Draco usually wakes up before me but stays in bed with me. Once I start waking up, he’ll attack me with kisses and tickles. Then, we’ll get up and get food.

N= Nights (How are nights spent with them?)

He lays on his back and I lay on his chest with one arm and one leg over him. Draco will play with my hair and hum me to sleep. Sometimes he’ll spoon me.

O= Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)

It took a long time for Draco to open up. He has some trust issues but he tells me everything. He told me all at once.

P= Patience (How easily angered are they?)

Draco has a very short temper with other people. He has a lot of patience with me. _Wittle cutie._

Q= Quizzes (How much do they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail about you in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)

He remembers everything. Whether it’s my favorite things(colors, songs, foods, books, movies, shows, etc), my birthday, when my period is(he knows exactly when it is so I don’t need a calendar), our anniversaries, my parents names, etc.

R= Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)

Our favorite moment in our relationship is in our 6th year when he serenaded me in the pouring rain. Draco sang Cigarette Daydreams and played the guitar.

S= Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)

Draco is VERY protective over me. He doesn’t give a fuck about what I wear because he thinks I’m a beautiful queen and I should show myself off. As he should. If someone is being crude, making me uncomfy, or touching me then he’ll step in.

T= True (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)

He puts so much effort into making me feel good. Draco always makes our dates and anniversaries close to our hearts. He also puts a lot of work into making me bathes for some reason lmao.

U= Ugly (What would be some of their bad habits?)

Smoking weed. But like, same😘

V= Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)

yes.

W= Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)

Absolutely. But Draco isn’t clingy and he doesn’t have separation anxiety. It is more like we get each other in a way no one else would #soulmates😗

X= Xtra (A random headcanon for them)

Draco is addicted to mac and cheese, Dirty Dancing, me lol, One Direction, doing stupid shit with our friend group, my singing, and writing me love letters.

Y= Yuck (What are some things they don’t like, either in general or in a partner?)

Draco HATES when people talk during movies without a reasonable explanation. He also hates it when people chew with their mouth open. _Once, Goyle was chewing with his mouth open when we were at the Three Broomsticks with Crabbe, Pansy, and Daphne and Draco ended up bitch slapping him in the face._

Z= Zzz (What are their sleep habits?)

He used to kick in his sleep, but since I’m naturally violent, I would kick him back as hard I as I fucking could… long story short he stopped kicking.


End file.
